the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SIBUNAOVEREVIL219/Kinda Ranting about Drama and Such
so this is another say no to drama, yes to anubis blog TOUGH LOVE, PEOPLE WHAT THE HELL PEOPLE I MEAN FREAKIN SHIZNIT LIKE WHAT IS GOING ON I CAME TO THIS WIKI RIGHT AFTER THE MAJOR DRAMA WITH TORI I GUESS THAT STARTED A CHAIN REACTION? HUH? DOES EVERYONE THINK THE CHATROOM IS A PLACE TO FIGHT? NO! ITS A PLACE TO TALK ABOUT WHAT WE LOVE! WHY THE HELL WAS THIS WIKI CREATED?????? FOR ANUBIS LOVERS TO SHARE THEIR LOVE FOR HOA IS THIS WIKI CALLED DRAMA WIKI? HELL NO! SO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THROUGH YOUR DANG HEADS TO MAKE YOU THINK THAT????? I, AND EVERY OTHER USER (except for few, e.g. KristalCanDance, Loveothers, etc) CAME TO THIS WIKI TO LEARN MORE ABOUT HOUSE OF ANUBIS AND MEET A REALLY COOL GROUP OF PEOPLE WHO ALL SHARE AT LEAST ONE INTEREST: HOFREAKINA IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK TO JUST KEEP ALL THAT BIOTCHINESS INSIDE OF YOU TO YOURSELF???? WE HAVE PRIVILAGES ON THAT CHAT GIVEN TO US BY ADMINS THEY CAN VERY EASILY TAKE THOSE PRIVILAGES AWAY EXAMPLES? CURSING. MINOR AND HARMLESS BASHING. "MESSING AROUND" WITH EACH OTHER. THOSE CAN BE TAKEN AWAY IN A FREAKING HEART BEAT IF THIS CONTINUES THEN WHAT WILL THIS WIKI BE????? FREAKING PRISON! IT'S OK TO JOKE AROUND, BUT ONCE IT GETS SERIOUS, IT NEEDS TO FREAKING STOP I UNDERSTAND "GETTING PISSED" I GET PISSED ALL THE TIME BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO FOLLOW THROUGH WITH IT! JUST KEEP IT INSIDE, AND IF IT'S BAD, JUST TELL AN ADMIN!!!!! IS THAT SO DIFFICULT???? IF SOMEONE CALLS YOU SOMETHING OR MAKES FUN OF YOU OR WHATEVER, DONT FIRE BACK....TELL AN ADMIN IN CASE Y'ALL FORGOT HOW TO DO THAT, HERE ARE SOME EASY STEPS: 1. CLOSE THE CHAT WINDOW 2. GO TO AN ADMIN'S MESSAGE WALL 3. GIVE THE ADMIN THE NAME OF THE BULLY/IES 4. STAY OUT OF THE WAY WHILE THE ADMIN HANDLES IT, ONLY CUTTING IN WHEN THEY NEED INFORMATION TO ADMINS AND CHATMODS WITH ALL DO RESPECT (AND I REALLY MEAN THAT), WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS????? YES, YOU'RE THERE, BUT YOUR NOT...THERE. IF YOU SEE THIS CRAP GOING ON, YOU REALLY NEED TO STEP IN, EVEN IF IT'S MINOR! I KNOW I HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO RIGHT TO SAY THIS STUFF, SINCE I HAVE NO STATUS, BUT IT'S KINDA TRUE SORRY, BUT IT IS. BEING A CHATMOD/ADMIN WHO DOES NOTHING IS LIKE BEING A BYSTANDER WHILE A KID GETS PUNCHED IN THE GUT IM NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN, AND THERE OBVIOUSLY HAVE BEEN NUMOROUS TIMES WHEN YOU'VE STEPPED UP AND DID SOMETHING, BUT I DONT THINK ANYONE HAS BEEN KICKED/BANNED IN QUITE A WHILE THAT ISNT ALWAYS THE CORRECT WAY TO SOLVE THINGS, BUT THERE HAVE BEEN A COUPLE INSTANCES WHERE A KICK WAS QUITE NECESSARY BUT DIDNT HAPPEN YOU HAVE POWER, FREAKIN USE IT, Y'ALL! ...sorry.... TO WIKI MEDIANS YOU GUYS GOTTA STEP UP YOUR GAME I ADMIT, I HAVENT BEEN AS ACTIVE AS A WIKI MEDIAN AS I'VE WANTED TO BUT JUST REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE ME AND IZ CHOOSE U GUYS BECAUSE WE THOUGHT U WERE THE BEST AT DAMIN EVERYONE DOWN #MarieSpeak WE...THIS WIKI...I''....NEED YOU GUYS TO STEP UP AND TAKE CONTROL OF THE SITUATION, ESPECIALLY IF AN ADMIN/CHATMOD ISNT THERE Falling Apart i dont even know how much longer i can stand this just about ''everyone is on their last straw (did i say that correctly? is it on your last straw or...nevermind) we need a change if you're not involved in the drama, step up dont be a bystander and watch this awesome video i found in october. might change the way you think a little bit. ILYSM I love you guys so much. Despite all the crap I just said about you, you guys are mah mainz, and i can't breath without you I hope you never change the good parts in you because those are the best. -Ellen Category:Blog posts